This invention relates to ball and bat carriers.
Ball and bat carriers are known for transporting balls and bats to the field and for permitting them to be available in the field.
In one prior art type of baseball equipment holder, the equipment is carried in a bag and removed for use at the field for use. Bat racks which can be hung from a fence are known for mounting the bats.
The prior art baseball equipment holder and bat rack have several disadvantages, such as: (1) the rack only holds bats; (2) if a large amount of equipment such as that for a team are used, they are too clumsy to carry and not readily available at the field.